


Whitchapel Collection

by GalaxySong



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Gen, Glasses, Hair, M/M, Mention of Bulies, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: Chandler and his reaction to Kent's curls.I recently found a folder of half finished Whitechapel fics from 2014. I've decided to try and finish them and will just add as a new chapter each time I finish one but they are stand alone stories.





	1. Curls

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was originally meant to be for a prompt about Kent's hair.

Chandler looked around the empty office looking for any clue to where the rest of the team could be. He had tried calling Miles but it was going straight to voice mail. He had been off sick for more than two weeks after collapsing at a crime scene and had been on forced bed rest. Miles had been good enough to come to his flat with soup and his prescription and keeping him updated on there case load. His chest still ached from coughing so much but he could get out of bed with out throwing up he decided it was time to get back to work. 

 

Chandler finally found a scribbled address on Miles' desk and quickly headed for his car. When he saw the cordon he knew he had at least found the right address. He quickly found a place to park and showed his ID to the the young faced PC. 

He spotted Miles suited up in a white suit and stopped in surprise at how exhausted the other man looked, he knew they were short staffed with so many people off sick with the same bug he had gotten. He had already felt bad leaving the others in the lurch like he had, even though he couldn’t help it. 

He saw a man in a grey hoody walked over to Miles. Chandler was just close enough to hear what they were saying. 

“Kent good your here. Sory for phoning you, I know it was your turn to take a nap but we have a third body, looks like it's the same drug.

“It's OK Sarg, what do you need me to do?” Kent asked pulling down his hood.

Chandler's jaw dropped when he saw the mop of black curls that spilled in every direction, his eyes flickered to each curl. He had the strangest instinct to run his hands through those curls, to try and tame them or push them out of Kent's face and... he shook his bead and decided to blame the flu medicine for his sudden fascination with Kent's hair. He was so used to seeing Kent all neat and tidy it was a bit of a shock to see those untamed wild curls being blown about by the wind. For some reason he vaguely remembered Kent mentioning on a team night out that his hair grows like wild fire. 

He had been so busy thinking about Kent's hair and what it would feel if he ran his fingers through it he didn't even see Mansell at his side until he spoke. He looks just as tired as the others. 

“Boss, good to see you back.” 

Chandler jumped, not sure why he was feeling guilty. As if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be. He gave Mansell a smile and then let his eyes flicker back to those curls. 

“It's good to be back.”


	2. Eye of the beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kent hates wearing his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might have been a prompt from live journal but not exactly sure.

Kent squinted at his computer screen, trying to make out the squiggles that were meant to be the phone records of there latest victim. He rubbed at his eyes feeling the beginning of a headache. He had tried changing the font size but it had just made bigger blurry squiggles. 

It wasn't until this morning he realised he was meant to pick up his replacement contacts four days ago, but with the new case he had forgotten all about it. He had considered phoning in sick before getting angry at him self and grabbing the old glasses case buried in the bottom of a drawer. He had been in work for almost half a hour and still hadn’t gotten the guts to put them on. Old memories of school bullies made his stomach twist in knots, no matter how much he tried to remind him self he wasn't a child any more, that these people were his friends.

 

“Kent, is there anything in the phone records?” Chandler asked from behind him making him jump slightly.

There was nothing he could do but grab his bag and pull out the glasses case and with shaking hands he took out the thick black rimmed glasses. As he put them on he saw the look of what he was pretty sure was a surprise on Chandler's face. It was a bit hard to tell with the blurry edge everything had to it, including Chandler's face, he quickly turned back to the the computer and ran a a search on the now crystal clear records for any matching phone numbers that could link to the other victim. 

“Nothing that I can see Sir,” He told him and snatched the glasses of his face. Chandler was staring at him and then seem to give him self a mental shake. 

“OK keep looking.”

Kent watched him walk away and then looked back the blurry screen. He reluctantly put the glasses back on and tried to think of how he could fit the the hour trip to his opticians to pick up his prescription into his lunch break. 

 

 

That night after a long day Kent was typing up his case report. The had caught there killer after Miles had been able to find out that the link between the two victims had been a repair man they had both hired. He had already picked out his next victim when they had caught him. He had forgotten all about the glasses perched on his nose. Only Mansell had made a few superman jokes and even Kent could tell he wasn't being cruel, just his usual self. 

Chandler walked up to his desk giving him a tired smile.

“That can wait till morning Kent, go home.” 

“I'm just waiting on it printing Sir.”

Chandler nodded, after a seconds hesitation he asked “I didn't know you wore glasses, are they new?”

It took all of Kent's will power not to pull them off his face.

“No I’ve had them since I was a kid, I just usually ware contacts.”

Chandler frowned “You don't like wearing them?”

Kent gave a small shrug not wanting to admit that it was the memories he associated with them he hated.

 

From the look on Chandler's face he had figured it out any way. He watched as the older man's hand twitched like he was going to reach out and touch him.

“I like them,” he blurted out “That is I think they suit you.” Chandler said looking a bit embarrassed.

Kent felt a funny sort of flutter in his stomach and tried not to blush

“Thanks.” He said, peering over the rim of the glasses at Chandler who licked his lips and then took a step back.

“Well I'll see you in the morning Kent.” 

“Good night Sir.” He watched Chandler go back to his office. He took of his glasses and looked down at them thoughtfully. Maybe picking up his contacts could wait for a couple of days.

With a small smile he carefully put them back on and grabbed his bag. Remembering the look on Chandler's face he thought maybe wearing his glasses wasn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
